The present invention relates to entertainment systems and methods, and more particularly, to supplemental audio content systems and methods for cinemas of a cineplex.
Motion pictures are commonly shown in cineplexes which include up to twenty or more individual cinemas. Each cinema includes a movie patron seating area, a projection screen and a projector for displaying the motion picture on the screen. Sound systems are also highly developed, and multi-channel soundtracks are typically played along with the motion picture. The soundtrack information in the past has been provided typically from analog tracks adjacent the motion picture frames of the film. A number of cinemas still use these analog soundtracks, however, equipment to provide higher quality digital soundtracks has also been developed and is in use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,760 to Shirasu, discloses the Sony Digital Dynamic Sound technology wherein an S track is provided to the left of the left perforations and a P track is provided to the right of the right perforations of the motion picture. The sound information is thus digitally encoded as a pattern of rectangular dots or pits 22.5 microns by 24 microns.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,940 B1 discloses motion picture film wherein digital sound information is stored in the space between a line or perforations on the same side of the film as the analog audio soundtrack. Since the information may be lost due to wear or mechanical damage, the system may select the analog track if the digital information is corrupted.
Along these lines, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,255 to Beard et al. discloses a digital sound system for motion picture films wherein a digital time code is provided on the film. The digital time code is read during playing of the film, and, together with zero crossing data from the power line, is used to synchronize a digital soundtrack stored on a compact disk or digital audio tape. Accordingly, the film can be played back in theaters using either the analog or digital sound tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,939 to Karamon et al. discloses another approach to compatibility for analog and digital formats. More particularly, the patent discloses an approach that does not require synchronizing tracks, codes, markers or time codes or other extrinsic data to be recorded on the film. Instead the standard audio itself, from the film, provides the information that controls the timing of the higher quality auxiliary sound source.
Although many approaches to supplemental audio are directed toward providing a higher quality soundtrack, the Karamon et al. patent, for example, also discloses that alternate languages can be synchronized to the higher quality auxiliary sound source. These translations would be available for selection for listening by a cinema audience or by segments of the audience sitting in preselected seating areas having listening devices assigned to respective languages.
Another category of supplemental audio content is offered under the TheatreVision program created by the founding president of RP International, a non-profit organization fighting retinitis pigmentosa (RP), and other blinding, degenerative eye diseases. TheatreVision makes films accessible to the visually challenged by incorporating a special soundtrack for feature films that runs concurrently with the dialogue of the picture. This track provides a descriptive narration of what is being shown on the screen, so that those without sight can still experience the medium of motion pictures. Over the next few years, plans call for these special narrative tracts to be heard via headsets in theaters all over the United States.
As motion picture technology continues to progress, there are plans for distribution and presentation of motion picture entertainment entirely in digital format, that, is, without the current film with frames, etc. Unfortunately, a typical motion picture may require terabytes of digital data. Moreover, digital projectors are very costly and still may require further technical development to be more compatible with existing film-based projectors. Accordingly, migration to an all-digital format may be many years away. An all digital approach may readily accommodate supplemental audio content which can be stored along with the picture data and main soundtrack data. In the meantime, however, supplemental audio content distribution and presentation in cinemas is severely hampered and complicated by requiring compatibility with existing motion picture film equipment and formats.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for efficiently and economically providing supplemental audio content to movie patrons in cinemas using motion picture film.
This and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a supplemental audio content system comprising a storage device for storing the supplemental audio content, a time tagger cooperating with a clock for generating time tagged identification data based upon identification data from the motion picture film during playing thereof, and a synchronizer for synchronizing playing of the supplemental audio content with playing of a motion picture film and based upon the time tagged identification data. The supplemental audio content may supplement the primary or main movie soundtrack. The supplemental audio content may include spoken words and be devoid of music or sound effects. For example, the supplemental audio content may comprise alternate language audio content, or may comprise descriptive narrative audio content, such as to assist the sight impaired.
The synchronizer may play the supplemental audio content at a play rate based upon the time tagged identification data to synchronize with playing of the motion picture film. More particularly, the synchronizer may include a time base generator for generating a time base signal based upon the time tagged identification data. The synchronizer may also include an output stage for playing the supplemental audio content at a rate based upon the time base signal. Further, the synchronizer may include a time base correction controller for adjusting the time base generator based upon the time tagged identification data.
The synchronizer may also skip ahead or wait while playing the supplemental audio content based upon the time tagged identification data to synchronize with playing of the motion picture film, especially when, for example, splicing may have deleted or added a number of film frames. For example, the system may include a preprocessor for preprocessing the supplemental audio content to identify quiet portions between adjacent live portions. Accordingly, the synchronizer may include a sample formatter for extending or reducing quiet portions during playing of the supplemental audio content. To reduce noise, the sample formatter may hold a prior sample during extension of a quiet portion.
The identification data may include at least one of a reel identifier, a frame identifier, and a frame portion identifier. In accordance with conventional DOLBY(copyright) formatted films, for example, a packet of data is output during playing of the film which provides the identification information at a rate of four packets per frame. Of course, other similar data may also be used.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the system may include an interface for downloading the supplemental audio content via the Internet, satellite, or a point-to-point link, for example. In other embodiments, disks, tapes or other media storing the supplemental audio content may be physically delivered to each cinema.
The supplemental audio content system may further comprise a plurality of earphones to be worn by movie patrons and operatively connected to the synchronizer. For example, the system may further include a wireless transmitter connected to the synchronizer, and at least one wireless receiver connected to the plurality of earphones. In other words, the supplemental audio content may be delivered wirelessly to earphones worn by the movie patrons. This facilitates installation of the system in an existing cinema without requiring expensive wiring modifications.
The plurality of earphones may comprise a plurality of open field earphones. Accordingly, the movie patrons may hear the music and dialogue of the soundtrack of the movie along with the supplemental audio content.
A method aspect of the invention is for providing supplemental audio content during playing of a motion picture film including identification data thereon. The method preferably comprises generating time tagged identification data based upon a clock and based upon the identification data from the motion picture film during playing thereof, and synchronizing playing of the supplemental audio content with playing of the motion picture film and based upon the time tagged identification data.
Synchronizing may comprise playing the supplemental audio content at a play rate based upon the time tagged identification data to synchronize with playing of the motion picture film. In addition, synchronizing may include skipping ahead or waiting while playing the supplemental audio content based upon the time tagged identification data.